The Crash
by ChosenByBlood
Summary: Edward and Alice Go to hunt, Bella has to drive home in her Chevy,ends up in a bad car crash,with Edward not there in time to prevent the crash,what will happen next? all characters the same as in book please review and there will be more :D thanks all Disclaimer: i do not own twilight sadly , but stephanie meyer does, the only thing that is mine is this idea!
1. Impact

"Bela me and alice are going to help Carlisle at the hospital today,please can you try and be safe without me just for today ,love?" Edward Said in his musical voice

"I managed perfectly fine before i met you so, what was that like 17 years of not getting killed?" I tried to defend myself,but it was a ussless attempet, he just rolled his Beautiful topaz eyes at me

"Ok Bella , Alice and I are going now, Be safe driving home please, I love you " Edward Vowed at the last part.

"As i Love you" I replied in utter truthfulness.

He pulled me up into his iron grip and engulfed me into a cool kiss. And then he was gone.

I watched his Volvo pull away,and then i made my way towards my ancient rusted chevy,and considering how old it was i think it looked in good condition,but then again i didn't really know much about cars.

I drove down the cullens stretched out drive way. I know Edward told me to be safe but already i forgot to look before i turned, nothing was really going to be on the highway at 8 am on a Sunday morning.

I should have looked.

Just as i pulled out ,a red VW Tiguan was speeding down the road-in a bigger rush than me-and Crashed right into the side of my truck. All the windows shattered in unison,the force of the crash sent me flying into the right side of my truck (not wearding a seatbelt) and my head whacked with an audiable thud i felt the warm flow of fresh blood almost on every part of my body,followed by the potent smell and i blacked last thing i registered was a Strong and cool pair of arms around me.

EPOV

"As i Love you" she replied in utter truthfulness.

I pulled her up into my cold arms and gave her a passionate kiss. And then i Left and drove away with alice to meet Carlisle in my C30.

"So Alice are you sure-" Alice cut me off mid sentence. _Didnt any one teach her manners?_ I thought dryly to myself.

"Edward for the 6 billionth time today,YES ,i am positive she will be fine as long as she doesn't make any snap decisions" Alice replied with confidence.

We sat in scilence for a moment and then a vision filled alice's mind,the one vision i prayed that i would never see in an eternity.

**_*Bella was pulling out of the drive*_**

**_*With No seatbelt*_**

**_*A Ridiculously fast car crashing into her_***


	2. Declarations

The Crash Part 2

Beep...Beep...Beep

Oh look, I'm in the hospital, what I surprise, I thought dryly. What is this now, the 8 millionth time?

I wonder if my truck had survived that crash, if it did Edward would have it destroyed for hurting me anyway, even though it was my fault, not my trucks, my bad luck and bad memory was what caused this to happen, It was my truck he didn't have a right to do that!, _Oh well,_ he will do it anyway and I won't be able to stop him, infact he probably already has.

My eyelashes fluttered as I came back into my body.

The first this I registered was pain, and lots of it. Even opening my eyes hurt, Ugh.

"Bella! Bella?! Oh thank heavens your ok, love" Edwards voice was inflated with relief

I took a deep breath.

"Yeah...I t-think s-so" I croaked to him, when was the last time I drank anything? My throat felt like a wildfire.

"You have been asleep for a very long time Bella" I heard Carlisle say and walk over to crouch next to me, mirroring Edwards position on the opposite side of the uncomfortable hospital bed.

"I have? How long f-for?" Oh my God! my voice is so raspy, I sound like I'm growling!?.

"4 days, we have notified Charlie so please don't panic about that, he has been up a few times to see you but has very busy at the station. You have to be careful though, you have a bad whiplash your throat, arms and chest are burnt, but not badly, they should heal in 2-3 days, but until then please drink more than usual, I believe you would respect some time alone with Edward, so I will leave you in peace." Carlisle spoke just before turning and heading out the door.

Well a good thing is I don't have any broken bones, just whip lash

The bad news is I am burnt, and that hurts worse!

"Bella I'm so sorry I let you down...I...sho...uld have...been...he...re" Edward was dry sobbing into his palms. I silenced him by placing a finger to his lips and as soft as a whisper I said

"Edward, you can't protect me when you're not here, you needed to hunt more than you need to be with me, and this is in NO WAY your fault" My voice was getting louder as I was finishing.

Why oh why did Edward blame himself, he isn't the one with terrible bad luck.

"So the fact that you're lying here bruised black and blue, with whiplash and burns, isn't my fault? It is! I should have been closer, im a monster, made to kill..." Edwards's voice was muffled with grief.

" . " I said through my teeth whilst pulling him closer to me and raising his head so I could stare in the depths of his topaz eyes.

"Don't you DARE say that you are a monster, you are an angel, My angel and nothing you think or do will change that, I love you with all my heart, all my being, the reason I'm laying here and not in forks cemetery" He shuddered at my choice of words "Is because you dragged me from the crash site and .life" he was overcome by my speech. He softened in front of my eyes he kissed me so lovingly, so tenderly looked into his eyes and saw myself, his love for me mirrored my love for him, we fit like 2 pieces of a puzzle, a king and a queen

My heart And His Soul.


End file.
